Willy Wonka: Tales of the Adoptions: The Ewoks
by KiraGeneva
Summary: (Wonka-SW Crossover)Willy Wonka reveals a new secret within his chocolate factory...a space technology program! He, Charlie and Grandpa Joe journey to a galaxy far, far away, and land on a planet...called Endor!
1. 1

(c) 1971 Warner Bros., (c) 2005 Carolyn Gates, (c) 1977 Lucasfilm

_AN: The following is a crossover between Star Wars and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. It happens shortly after his family settles in, and in the Star Wars case, it happens before, during, and after Return of the Jedi. It is the first in a series of adoption tales, of adoptions Willy Wonka has made of creatures that live in his factory._

Willy Wonka: Tales of the Adoptions: The Ewoks

Charlie Buckett was absolutely glowing. He simply couldn't believe his eyes. He once was a very poor little boy, living in no more than a dirty shack with cruddy plumbing, beds as flat as pancakes, walls of pure cement, people old and tired. Now he was in what was practically the castle most children only dream of, a castle full of the brightest colors, rooms full of endless products of practically a child's imagination, beds luxurious as clouds, abundant food and comfort, and Charlie Buckett and his family couldn't possibly be happier. A while ago he had nobody to play with, no one to talk to, no time for any play due to his paper route the only extra thing that kept the family moving along, with four of the grandparents bed-ridden. Now his Grandpa Joe, his mother and all of his family were starting new lives with wonderful new friends and fantastic new experiences to enjoy for all time.

All because of one contest, one coin, one golden ticket, and the heart of one man.

Willy Wonka.

Willy Wonka was a candymaking genius, a beloved man who made millions of men, women and children all over the world happy with his candy. He had shut his factory down because all the great candy makers of the world were sending in spies to steal his secret recipes. He had vanished from the map completely. Then suddenly, mysteriously, nobody knowing why, three years later, the most amazing thing happened.

The factory started working again. Candies were coming out like never before. But the gates stayed locked so that the competition stayed outside. The legend amongst the whole world was, no one ever went in, no one ever went out. One day, he had begun a worldwide contest, sending out five golden tickets in five candy bars. The world went absolutely berzerk, buying Wonka products by the dozens in order to find the golden tickets. The tickets went to five children, four who simply were not worthy of such a prize, what having a golden ticket meant. A tour of the entire factory and all its wonders, and a lifetime supply of chocolate. Charlie, thanks to some money he'd found in a local sewer and two candy bars he'd bought, one for himself and the other for his Grandpa Joe, the one, when he least expected it, would have a golden ticket.

Four, due to their own bad behavior, greedy Augustus from Germany, rude Violet and television addict Mike from America, and spoiled rotten Veruca from England and their parents, were booted out of their factory by their own rotten behavior in one way or another.

The one that was left was Charlie, who would get the lifetime supply of chocolate and so much more...

He would inherit the entire factory.

Willy Wonka had sent out the five golden tickets in order to find an heir to his legendary factory. He decided to retire, and decided to find a child (not a grown up who'd do everything his own way) to tell all his precious candymaking secrets to, a child who could be easily trained in the ways of machines and cooking, shipping and marketing, competition and moneymaking, but most importantly, keeping everything exactly moving along to the rhythm of Wonka tradition, a child to take care of all his employees, the Oompa Loompas, from the hidden, tiny country of Loompaland.

That was where Mister Wonka went after vanishing after locking the gates. The Oompa Loompas were in terrible trouble in the desolate land of fierce predators literally eating them left and right. Wonka decided to perform a miraculous exodus of the entire nation of Oompa Loompas, who lived in the great, big, whimsical factory with him.

The family, invited to move in with him, of course, being that he was only eleven years old, had officially moved in, receiving every luxury and comfort they could ever dream of having. Three days after they'd moved in, Wonka decided it was time to train Charlie in the ways of the factory at last.

That also meant showing him other secrets, other secrets he'd dare not tell anyone in the whole world, be they media, president, king, queen, child or grown up, rich man or poor man, secrets he'd dare not tell even Veruca, Augustus, Violet or Mikey as the children were on tour of the factory

Five days later, as the three other grandparents, Grandpa George, Grandma Georgina and Grandma Josephine were in a specialized muscle-massage-walking-therapy class to free them of being bed ridden so they could move about the factory like Charlie and his Grandpa Joe, Wonka would do just that.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Charlie anticipated his in-depth, more detailed tour of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. He fell in love with it from the moment he'd seen the inside. The Chocolate Room, the nerve center of his entire factory, a fantastic realm of wonder , filled with giant lollipops, gummi bears that grew on trees, jawbreakers, giant ones bigger than a beach ball, filled to the brim with chocolate cream, peppermint stick trees, and a grand, glorious chocolate river, what made his chocolate bars, or anything chocolate for that matter. An Inventing Room, with new and wonderful inventions cooked up by the dozens, everlasting gobstoppers, three course dinner gums and the like, a room where giant geese laid golden chocolate eggs, a room where soda was made that could literally make a person fly...

So many wonders he had seen, and yet, much to his surprise, today was the day where he would find out that those wonders were only the beginning...

He and his Grandpa Joe were standing about in the Chocolate Room, anticipating their in-depth tour. Mr. Wonka came rushing up through the entry way to join them at last….

"Good morning, good morning, my friends! Charlie, I have waited so long to give a child the in-depth tour he's been waiting for, and now I'm so glad I can! There are other rooms where I'm inventing things, other rooms with other candies and sodas and desserts, oh, you're just going to be absolutely amazed!"

They were led to the great glass Wonkavator, which could take them to any room to the factory and went in any direction to get there, and could even fly like an airplane to places far distant. Today, they were going down to a special compartment called "The Spaceroom".

"The Spaceroom?" asked eleven-year-old, blond, blue-eyed Charlie. "What's that?"

Wonka turned around with a smile full of enchantment and delight, like he always did. "Would you like to see?"

Charlie nodded in anticipation.

"This room is one of my most secret rooms. There used to be a time when I wouldn't even let an Oompa Loompa in here. I've never let a single soul in here until…well, I've never let a single soul in here, ever. I can only show this room to you if you promise to tell neither rich man nor poor man, nor child nor grown up, no matter how much they cry, no matter how much they beg, about what's inside here, as long as you live. Agreed?"

"Yeah!" said Charlie breathessly.

Wonka pushed a button labeled "The Spaceroom". The Wonkavator gave a great _whirr_ and shook and wobbled as it plummeted downward into the lower parts of the factory, until it finally came to a room, a star-studded room that looked like something one might see in a planetarium. Christmas light-style stars dotted the midnight blue walls, models of the solar system hung in midair and illuminated the room, computers were everywhere, with constellations and comets and nebulas dotting and coloring the screen. Oompa Loompas in spacesuits were everywhere, tinkering with the latest technologies that were all around, testing wonderful, new, weird gadgets, looking inside so many kinds of machinery…

"Jumping crocodiles, Charlie!" said Grandpa Joe.

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes. His jaw was on the floor.

"This is my Spaceroom", Wonka announced. "My spaceroom, full of rockets and time travel gadgets and outer space vehicles I've tested and tried, especially made for space and time travel!"

"Time and space travel!" Grandpa Joe exclaimed.

"Yes, time and space travel, but I've only tested them, I want to make sure they're absolutely safe for travel and actually work."

"Does NASA know anything about it?" asked Charlie.

"My dear boy, neither NASA nor any other space program in the entire world knows anything about my space inventions. If NASA alone knew, my life would be a total hell. The media would come along, they'd try to creep and crawl inside the factory, they'd expose all my space technology secrets, then they'd expose all my candymaking secrets, then they'd expose me to the other candymakers, and they'd try to steal my candymaking recipes for themselves and other space programs around the world would steal my space technology ideas and get the credit for it, and I don't have time for any of that. Come along over here, I have something wonderful to show you."

He led the over into an adjoining room, which had a door that opened like a guillotine, _koosh_, as it went upwards.

Much to the bafflement and bewilderment of Charlie and Grandpa Joe, what stood before them was the most enormous, the most huge, the coolest spacecraft they ever saw—a spacecraft!

"Grandpa Joe and Charlie", Wonka announced, "I present to you, the Wonka I!"


	3. 3

Chapter 3

"Wow! It's a spaceship!" exclaimed Charlie. "It's the Wonka I," replied Wonka. "This is one of my inventions that I've been working on for goodness knows how long. I've developed it so that it can not only go into different parts of outer space, but also different time eras."

"You mean it can not only go through outer space, but go backwards and forwards in time!" asked a bewildered Grandpa Joe. "When I test it out, I think it will," replied Wonka. "When do we get to test it out?" asked Charlie.

"Today," stated Wonka with direct enthusiasm.

"You won't even need spacesuits to do it. Why must we always wear certain things to certain important events, why must we follow certain rules and wear stiff uniforms and tuxedos and clothes that make us feel uncomfortable, just to impress somebody or some silly nonsense at a function? This particular party is come-as-you-are. Come as you are, or don't come at all." He motioned for Charlie and Grandpa Joe to hurry around to the opening door, which opened as if it were transforming from door into ramp. "Hurry! Hurry! Come along! We've got space and planets to explore…we have quadrants to go to and aliens to see!" he laughed.

A few Oompa Loompas were putting fuel into the tank, checking out booster engines and turbo engines, throttle engines and warp engines, checking out safety rigs and food supplies, then an Oompa Loompa appeared at the doorway and gave Wonka the thumbs up sign. Wonka tipped his orange hat and the door closed.

"Gentlemen," he said, "We've got some space and time traveling to do!"

Charlie and Grandpa Joe hurried to buckle themselves into nearby seats. Wonka buckled himself into the driver's seat of the large ship, then the preparations began….

"Gravity fully stored, oxygen pumped in, food supplies full, all engines working, all technology running smoothly…"

Several Oompa Loompas at a gigantic console outside were attending to takeoff procedure. "All computer systems go." "Check." "All technology systems go." "Check."

"I told your mother and other grandparents we'd only be gone for a few hours," said Wonka. "Thrusters fully functional, warp system fully functional, are we ready? Yes! Good! _Up _we go!"

Suddenly, the room below opened up and slowly but surely split into sections and separated, like a gigantic flower, its petals opened wide. The Oompa Loompas below went to their stations and took cover as the flower opened. As soon as the walls fully opened, The Wonka I began to tip slowly upwards. Up, up, up, until it was pointing straight upwards. "All systems go," said Wonka into a speaker. "Prepare for countdown!"

An Oompa Loompa responded into the speaker, "Countdown to blastoff, in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…."

Charlie was too bewildered to speak. His heart thrilled to every number said. "Jumping crocodiles!" said Grandpa Joe as they looked to the sky.

Suddenly, the Wonka I roared with the roar of billions of lions, roared mightily as the engines illuminated. The Wonka I ascended into the sky with fervor….

Then it reached, with blinding speed and rapture, beyond the blue sky of planet Earth, the stratosphere, the exonosphere….

"Hold on, outer space!" called Wonka. "Here we come!"

Finally, the sky of blue turned midnight black, illuminated with crystal stars. The Wonka I sailed back into its horizontal position. At last, they had reached outer space!

"We're in outer space, Charlie!"

"Unbuckle yourselves," said Wonka. "Take a look. Gravity system's fully functional, so you won't have to float around or swim around in midair or anything. Take a look."

Eagerly, Charlie and Grandpa Joe unbuckled their seat belts and looked down upon Planet Earth. It was a massive blue jewel, covered in emerald green patches of America, South America and all the other countries. The engines were humming along as they saw the Himalayas, Japan and even Antarctica. "Wow! Grandpa! Can you believe it? Outer space!" "Holy Toledo! I never thought I'd see the day when I'd look down from the sky and see the entire Planet Earth!" They were absolutely stunned and captivated.

Wonka summoned the Oompa Loompas awaiting him below, "Mission Control, this is the Wonka I, we have reached outer space," he said with rapture. "Wonderful!" he said to Charlie and Grandpa Joe. "It's inspiration for me to develop my own little floating shop in outer space, a little mini-Wonka space station. Now, when astronauts want some of Wonka's magical wonders, they can stop at a floating shop in space that I've developed and buy them just for themselves and their crew! And if we make the moon a habitable spot one day, I just might put a mini Wonka kiosk right up there with it! Imagine, if someday we make the moon an intergalactic resort spot somehow, with hotels, clubs, restaurants and whatnot, underneath one enormous dome with a gravity and oxygen system, I'll be able to sell Wonka bars there, also! Not to say that with the Wonka I, I can't just explore space whenever I want to!"

He turned to Charlie. "Would you like to explore a habitable spot on the moon for a potential new Wonka shop, one of my very first? I have suits especially designed for the moon! Although I'm sure, with a little bit of time and patience, maybe—just maybe—we might find other planets where we don't need to do this. But when it comes to developing my own shops, I say outer space and the moon are a pretty good place to start!"

The moon! Charlie and Grandpa Joe were actually headed for the moon. "The Moon!" Charlie said. "I've always wanted to see what outer space was like."

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Mr. Wonka.

As Wonka hopped in the driver's seat and steered the Wonka I toward the moon, about three minutes later, Mission Control called in….

"Attention Wonka I, attention Wonka I, alert, alert, galactic anomaly up ahead, divert from your present course, repeat, divert from your present course, danger ahead, alert, alert…"

"What does that mean, Mr. Wonka?"

"Good God," exclaimed Mr. Wonka, "It means there's a wormhole ahead! And it the type that acts like a vacuum cleaner, too! I had no idea this would happen! Nobody told me anything about a wormhole!"

Mission Control still insisted with worry, "Alert! Alert! Galactic anomaly ahead! Divert from present course! Repeat, divert from present course!"

"Strap yourselves in!" Wonka cried. He tried to steer away from the wormhole….

…But it was too late. All too soon they were sucked directly into the wormhole, racing at blinding speed. Suddenly, one of Charlie's belt buckles came loose and he ended up coming undone from all his belt buckles! He hung on to his seat from behind for dear life….

"Charlie!" called out Grandpa Joe

"Charlie!" Wonka cried out.

Wonka undid his own belt buckles to rescue Charlie, in a hurry. He had accidentally hit the time travel warp engines, the galactic travel engines and the navigational system with his forearm, and that, while being sucked into a wormhole, was quite a deadly combination…


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Wonka grabbed hold of Charlie, who was holding to the top edge of his seat with his legs trailing out behind him, very slowly buckling him back in his seat while pushing against the force of the careening spacecraft. He pushed and clawed and fought his way to the front, where he tried to slow down the pace and pull against the force of the wormhole.

They were going faster than ever now, with the time travel engines accidentally in full swing, with the intergalactic travel engines on full power, with the warp speed engines in full swing, they were traveling faster than the speed of light, sound, or anything else that can be considered just as fast combined. He tried to slow the ship down as much as he could, switching off the time travel engines, slowing down some others, when suddenly, the ship slowed down and they realized that they were already far out of the wormhole, lost in some sort of region of space…somehow, they just knew it…

"Where are we, Grandpa?"

"I have a feeling we just might be lost, Charlie."

"Oh, no! Lost in space! I should have seen this coming a mile away."

Suddenly, every light on board the ship switched off. The entire ship had gone into power failure. The ship did a nose dive and began to descend downward at a rapid rate.

"Hold on tight!" shouted Wonka.

There was a mysterious planet beneath them, a planet never seen before, but hopefully habitable. It seemed green as the continents of Planet Earth. Neither Wonka nor Grandpa Joe nor Charlie knew what the planet was, because of the massive power failure that had happened due to the ship being propelled and pushed too hard by all its engines and the force of the wormhole combined, no monitor mor even Mission Control could tell them where they were headed. They did not travel backwards or forwards in time, due to the force of the wormhole being what it was, the time travel engines had just ran like mad until they'd burnt out. The intergalactic travel engines had, however taken them somewhere else in space…the planet awaited them below.

They had entered the stratosphere, then the atmosphere…thank goodness the heat shields kept them from burning up, then, CRASH! They sailed into the atmosphere of the planet, a woodsy, dense, foresty atmosphere, skidding along and crashing, until they'd come to a complete stop.

They were baffled and paused to collect themselves. "My goodness," said Wonka. "Thank goodness at least we've landed somewhere."

"But where are we?" asked Grandpa Joe.

They opened the door and slowly ventured out into the area. It had oxygen and gravity, yet was very foresty and very dense. They looked up, and much to their amazement, saw houses and stairways and villages in the trees. Wonka put on his signature orange hat and they went out to explore the area. They didn't see any sort of beings as of yet, yet they did hear something—someone—in exclamation…

"Ee chee wa maa!"


End file.
